Nineteen Years Later: A Potter Legacy
by jessicagreen
Summary: James and Albus Potter are now attending Hogwarts. With their cousin Rose Weasley and new friends Scorpius Malfoy and Arianna Snape, what mischief can they get into? After all, trouble seems to find Potters…DH SPOILERS! Read at your own risk!
1. Making New Friends

The Potter Legacy: Nineteen Years Later

Summary : James and Albus Potter are now attending Hogwarts. With their cousin Rose Weasley and new friends Scorpius Malfoy and Arianna Snape, what mischief can they get into? After all, trouble seems to find Potters…..

Albus Severus Potter watched his father's face disappear as the Hogwarts Express bounded around a corner. His head was now clear. It was OK if he was in Slytherin! His father had said it was all right. He could always ask to be in Gryffindor anyway. His Dad had asked and the Hat had changed its mind.

"Come on, Al, let's find a compartment," his cousin Rose nudged him. Albus turned to look at her. She was the spitting image of his aunt Hermione, with her sparkling intelligent eyes and brown irises. But her hair was flaming red, Weasley red and it was cropped to just below her ears, giving her a page-boy look. Albus of course was the spitting image of his father, right down to the emerald eyes and messy, untamable hair.

Albus smiled and nodded his head, "OK."

However every carriage seemed to be full. The two cousins began to despair that they would ever find a compartment to sit in.

"Let's try the one at the end, Rosie," Albus suggested, pointing at the last compartment on the train. They walked towards it and Rose pushed open the sliding door. The compartment was already occupied. There was a boy with brilliant blonde hair that had been slicked back and blue-grey eyes. He was in deep conversation with a girl. They both looked up as Albus and Rose entered.

"Yes?" the girl bit out, her voice laden with impatience.

She had long midnight hair that was gathered up in a nondescript plaint and her skin was very pale, just like the bys. In fact they both looked as if they had never seen the sun in their lives. Her eyes were ebony though and were her most striking feature.

"May we help you?" the boy now ventured, his voice smooth and practiced.

Rose spoke up, "Yes. May we sit in this carriage? Everywhere else is full."

The boy and girl furtively glanced at each other and seemed to communicate with a single glance of their eyes. Then, the boy shrugged indifferently and Rose proceeded to set her things down. She then walked up to the two and stuck her hand out boldly.

"Hi. I'm Rosemary Weasley."

They other two looked at each other again, smirks tugging at their lips. Albus barely restrained the urge to punch the boy. But the temptation vanished as the boy held out a pale, manicured hand.

"Scorpious Malfoy. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Rose smiled at Scorpious. Wait, wasn't he the one that Father had pointed out? Oh well, no matter, Father said a lot of silly things. Rose then held out her hand to the silent girl.

"And you are?"

The girl raised a dark eyebrow, then reluctantly put her hand out and let it be shook.

"Arianna."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in curiousity but apparently decided to let it go. No use in antagonizing the girl about her last name. Rose pulled her cousin forward and introduced him.

"This is Albus Potter."

At the name Potter, both Scorpious and Arianna's eyebrows shot up. Albus let out a sigh. He was going to be judged for hi name again.

"Look, I'm not my father. So if you're going to….."

"Neither am I," Scorpious interrupted, "Yet people will be expecting us to have a rivalry a legendry as our fathers."

"I've never been one to stand up to people's expectations,"Albus grinned and then held out his hand.

"Neither have I" Scorpious retuned the grin and shook his hand warmly.

"Friends?"

"Friends"

Rose positively beamed at them. A voice spoke up.

"If you lot are done with the dramatics, perhaps you could sit down, hmmmm?"

The three standing up laughed and promptly sat down. An awkward silence fell.

Albus broke the silence, "So what house do you think you're going to get in to, Scorp?"

The blond raised an elegant eyebrow, "Scorp?"

Albus shrugged, "It's easier to say. You don't mind do you?"

Scorpious shook his head thoughtful, "No. I actually like it."

"You can call me Al."

"And I'm Rose."

Everyone looked at Arianna.

She leaned forward, a few strand of inky black hair escaping from her plait and framing her face, "You can call me…..Arianna."

Laughter broke out again and the compartment was soon filled with chatter.

A/N - Tell me what you think, guys! Next chapter will be up in about two days.


	2. A Hesitant Conversation

Albus threw a quick look at Arianna. The girl had pulled out a book the moment the other three had started discussing their possible sortings and then continued to be reclusive, occasionally pitching in with a comment but other than that, completely silent. Rose and Scorpious had fallen asleep halfway right after the trolley lady had gone by. Albus noticed that Arianna had declined any sweets.

Albus had to admit, he was curious. Who exactly was this girl? And why was she so quiet? He kept darting glances at her, while pretending to feed his owl treats. He idly petted the snowy white creature, named Hedwig after his father's owl. James's owl was named Quicksilver, but Albus preferred the name Hedwig. It was a meaningful name, with a past, not a Muggle superhero.

"Quit staring."

Albus started and then began to protest, "I wasn't staring!"

Arianna sarcastically rolled her eyes, "You're not exactly subtle, Potter."

"I was just wondering……."

"Yes? Come on, Potter, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour or so."

Albus blushed and hastily answered, "Would you like a chocolate Frog. I know you don't like Bertie Blott's and honestly I don't blame you but try a frog…."

The raven haired girl sighed and put her book aside. She took the offered treat and sampled it. Something fell out as she was unwrapping the chocolate snack.

"Oh, your card. Here," Albus checked the Chocolate Frog Card before handing it over to Arianna, "You got Severus Snape. He's really cool. I have about 5 of him."

The impassive face seemed startle for a second and then the shocked look vanished, so fast that Albus thought he had imagined it.

"Is he?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah! My Dad really admires him. My second name is actually Severus. He was a great wizard and a good man."

"Thank you," the young witch finally spoke and reverently tucked the card into the book. Before she could reach for it, Albus began to talk. It would be some time before they reached Hogwarts and he was determined to find out more about this strange girl.

"So, Arianna, what are you reading?"

The girl frowned, her inky eyebrow pulling together, "Promise you won't laugh?'

Albus nodded earnestly, "I promise."

She flashed the cover at him. Albus immediately recognized the cover and couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him. A hurt expression came over Arianna's face and she began to get up.

"Wait! I'm not laughing at you. It's just that……..look!" Albus reached over Rose, who had fallen asleep right next to him and dipped his hand in her bag. He straightaway found what he was looking for and brought out a book. It was the exact same copy as the one Arianna held, if not a little bit beaten up.

"Rose loves Hogwarts, A History. It's her favourite book. She's read it over like a million rimes."

The anger died away from Arianna face and a small smile tugged at her lips, "I suppose then, that your cousin and I will have a lot to talk about."

Albus laughed and nodded, "Yeah. But I warn you, once you get her talking, she won't stop."

Another small smile. That was two, Albus tallied in his head.

"Is she your only cousin?"

"Nah, she has a brother, Hugo. He'll be coming to Hogwarts next year with my sister, Lily."

"You have a sister? What is she like?"

Albus smiled fondly," Very energetic. Stubborn too. She wanted to come to Hogwarts with me. As for my other cousins, well, it might take a while to list them out"

That was three smiles, Albus mentally noted. He cast around for another topic.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Not Hufflepuff. Other than that, I really don't mind. What about you?"

"Well, I don't have a preference but…."

Arianna finished his sentence for him, "Because you're a Potter, you feel that you should be in Gryffindor."

"Yes, exactly!" Albus agreed. How had she known?

"Personally, I think you would do well in either house. It all depends on the Hat you know."

"Yeah, I guess," Albus couldn't help thinking about what his father had said. Would the Hat let him choose?

There was a knock on their compartment door and a head adorned with an untidy, jet-black mop of hair popped in.

"Oi, Al! Better get changed into your robes now. We'll be at Hogwarts in a moment or two."

The head disappeared as quickly as it came.

"That was my brother, James," Albus said as he prodded his slumbering cousin, "Rose, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

Next to him, Arianna hadn't even bothered with Scorpious and instead had shoved him off the seat.

"Merlin, Ari! I would have gotten up," Scorpious loudly complained as he was very rudely awoken.

"Right, sure," Arianna remarked scathingly and then motioned Rose, "le' go change in the bathroom."

"Ok," Rose gathered her things and the two girls left.

"You and Arianna seem close," Albus offhandedly observed as they both started to change.

"Yeah, our families are actually," Scorpious was interrupted as the train sounded its horn.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

A/N :Another chapter in less than two days. Feedback greatly appreciated!


	3. Hello Hagird

The two boys met up with the girls in the corridor.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Rose gushed in excitement, her auburn hair swishing around.

"Tell me about it," Albus agreed, his green eyes shining with anticipation. After a year of James droning on about the splendour of Hogwarts and the stories that his parents and other relative had told him, it seemed surreal.

"Hey, Dreamer," Albus felt a nudge jerk him out of his musings, "You coming or what?" Scorpius asked. The girls were also looking at him curiously.

"Sorry guys, just got lost in thought," Albus apologized and picked up Hedwig, "Shall we?"

As they exited the train, the four were immediately caught up in the huge mass of students, all excited to be back. Rose latched onto Scorpius' arm while Arianna firmly planted herself next to Albus. The couples got separated as they made their way to a humongous man, towering over everyone else.

"First years! This way! First years!"

Albus motioned to Arianna, who nodded and the two slowly made their way up to the tall man.

"You must be Albus!" the large man said, his beetle black eyes crinkling. Albus felt a sudden surge of warm liking towards him.

"Yes, I am."

"You look just like Harry! I'm Hagrid, by the way. You two are first years, aren't ya? This way, then. To the boats!"

Hagrid cleared a pathway through the large crowd effortlessly. Arianna and Albus cleverly stuck close to the gigantic man and were unharmed as they cut through the throng.

They met up with Rose and Scorpious at the edge of a vast lake with murky water. While Scorpious did not have a hair out of place, Rose looked frazzled and irritated. Apparently, some kid had lost a toad and the creature had decided to hop on Rose's head. Terrified, Rose had screamed and created a small commotion. Fortunately, Scorpious had levitated the toad off her head with a speedy '_Wingardiun Leviosa' _and she was now thanking him copiously.

"Show off," whispered Arianna to Scorpious as they got into the boat.

"Four to a boat, please!" Hagrid was instructing the group of wide-eyed first years.

"I was merely helping a damsel in distress," Scorpious replied softly and then adopted an attentive expression as Rose began to speak, "This is the Black Lake. It's rumored to be the home of mermaids, grindylows and a fearsome creature called the Giant Squid."

"She's very friendly! Nothing to worry about. Fearsome! Who told you that, little lady?"

Rose looked a little alarmed at being directly addressed by Hagrid but replied with a, "It says so in Hogwarts, A History."

The massive man chuckled," you sound like Hermione."

"She's my mother."

"Oh! That explains it! But I see you've got the Weasley hair!"

Rose smiled. But then her expression turned to concern as Hagrid then proceeded to get into their boat.

"Surely you are not climbing in with us?" Arianna piped up, her voice slightly high pitched in alarm.

"Do you think it can hold us all, Sir?" Scorpious eyed the little boat doubtfully.

"Of course!" Hagrid brushed aside their qualms and got in.

The boat sank precariously and creaked warningly, but they stayed afloat for the most part. Hagrid sat in the front, with Rose behind him, then Albus, Scorpious and Arianna bringing up the rear.

"And we're off!" Hagrid roared and waved his giant hand in the air. The boats began to move as if of their own mind, albeit their boat moved slower than the rest. Soon, a dozen or so boats were paddling up the Black Lake toward Hogwarts.

Rose was telling Scorpious all about the Black Lake and he was dutifully listening and asking questions tat the right times, "What doe the Giant squid look like?". Albus was looking forward eagerly, waiting impatiently for his first glimpse of his home for the next seven years. Arianna was gazing at the water, her face serene. Everyone was quiet, the atmosphere calm.

Until it was suddenly disturbed by a colossal tentacle that sprang out of the water and latched onto a member of the company. The scream pierced the still air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A/N – Ooooooooh! Cliffy! Ok, another chapter, in less than a day! Wow! I'm impressed with myself! Ok, people, I need help with some characters. I need some Oc's and I also need to know who the teachers should be, so I would appreciate some help! R&R! Comments greatly appreciated1 Thank you!


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/N – Sorry it took so long! Totally my fault! Dedicated to RainyDaySunlight, my amazing beta and brilliant sounding board!

"GET OFF ME! YOU SLIMY..." Arianna was cut off as the tentacle that had wrapped itself around her disappeared back into the ebony water, taking her along.

"Now everyone calm down!" Hagrid shouted, steadying the creaking boat, "The Squid's only being friendly, that's all."

"Ari? Ari? Where are you?" Scorpious was frantically calling out to the submerged girl, his silver eyes panicked.

"What are you going to do?" Rose was plummeting the half giant with a barrage of questions. Hagrid was scratching his head and looking at the water with a perplexed expression.

SPLASH!

"Albus!" Rose screamed. Her cousin had dived into the water, robes and all.

"What's the little tyke doing?" Hagrid hollered.

"Albus!" Rose was now being held back by Scorpious. She was trying to jump in too. Scorpious was restraining her calmly, but his eyes were awash with concern for his friends.

SPLOOSH!

The sound whooshed through the air as two figures were literally hurtled out of the water, like a cannonball. They flew through the air and landed on a patch of dry land that was in front of the boat, some distance away.

"Hurry up!" Scorpious urged the frenzied man, who obeyed and sped up the boat. Rose was sobbing quietly, her head again Scorpious' chest, fearing the worst. The blonde was patting her head awkwardly while at the same time, scanning the shore.

They finally reached the bank and the two practically leapt out of the boat. Albus and Arianna were about a metre away from each other, drenched in water and covered in slime.

"Albus!" Rose rushed to her cousin's side while Scorpious moved to Arianna's. As Rose ran her hands over Albus, his head reared up and he sputtered out water. Near him, Arianna was doing the same, as Scorpious helped support her. Soon, the two soaked students were on their feet, Arianna leaning heavily on Scorpious.

Rose was thanking Merlin and sobbing while Albus was reassuring her, "I'm allright Rosie, see? Calm down, okay? I'm fine…"

Scorpious was repeatedly asking Arianna if she was allright, "For the last time, Scorpious, I am fine! Stop asking the same question!"

Hagrid had now come over to them, "You're ok, aren't you? See, I told you that the Squid was friendly," the man smiled.

Rose and Albus turned disbelieving faces towards the colossal man while Scorpious grabbed Arianna's hand, which had been inching towards her wand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said, in an attempt to ward off Arianna and Scorpious' glaring looks at him.

The four looked up at the looming castle that now stood before them. They had been so pre-occupied that they hadn't even noticed that Albus and Arianna had landed on Hogwarts' doorstep. The children were broken out of their musings when the massive Entrance door banged open and a man stepped out.

He was tall and thin, his hair straight and dark, bangs falling over his eyes. He was dressed in dark blue robes. He walked forward to Hagrid, a smile on his round face.

"Hagrid! These will be the first years, right? Did you have any…….Albus! Rose! Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Uncle Neville!" Rose had stepped forward to give him a hug but then blushed and lowered her arms, "I mean, Professor Longbottom."

The man in question chuckled and ruffled her flaming locks, "It's nice to see you too, Rosie." He shook Albus' hand and drew it back in surprise, "You're drenched, Albus! What happened?"

"We kind of fell in the lake," Albus shrugged sheepishly.

Neville raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Well, that sounds like a story. You two should get up to Madam Promfrey straightaway! But you do need to be sorted……..tell you what, after you two are sorted, it's straight to the Hospital Wing with you. I'll send some food up."

Neville then raked his gaze over Scorpious. His smile vanished and he then adopted a stern expression.

"First years, this way!"

Albus looked behind him to see a dozen or so children hurrying to follow Neville. He grabbed Rose and called to Arianna and Scorpious, "Come on, guys."

The group of children followed Neville to a small hall that was just off the Great Hall.

Rose managed to whisper to Albus and the other two right before Neville spoke.

"We're about to be Sorted."


	5. The Great Hall

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Neville, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

By the way, I am Professor Longbottom and I am your Deputy-Headmaster as well as the Head of Gryffindor. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

The huddled group of First years was silent all throughout Neville's speech. Albus dimly remembered James telling him something about this speech. It was very impressive and he felt that he should be awed, but all he felt was nervousness. As well as cold. He felt very cold. Not to mention slimy. He threw a glance at Arianna, who was in a similar situation, her raven hair covered in a layer of thick goop.

She immediately turned her head towards him, as if somehow sensing that he was looking at her. Albus quickly averted his gaze and looked at Neville, whose back was turned, preoccupied with arranging the rest of the first years into alphabetical order. Rose and Scorpious were whispering in the corner and judging by their agitated glances at the door, they were discussing the sorting.

Albus felt someone poke his shoulder. He looked to his left and surprised to see Arianna's face only inches away from his. Her pale lips were tinted light blue and her dark hair was matted to her forehead with slime.

"Yes?" he asked in a low voice.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" his eyebrow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Stop worrying about it"

"I'm not," he lied, looking away from the little girls' piercing black eyes. He somehow knew that by 'it', she meant the sorting. He wasn't worried. He was terrified.

"Yes, you are. You're a horrible liar, Potter. This is yet another reason."

"Yet another reason?"

Arianna nodded, "You being such a pitiful liar is yet another reason that you won't get into Slytherin."

Albus gulped, his green eyes showing a mixture of apprehension and hope. He opened his mouth to ask her what the other reason was when Neville spoke again.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and you two. Could you please join the line here?" Neville gestured impatiently.

The four quickly hurried to join the now assembled queue of their peers. Neville gave them a once over and then opened the doors. Albus swallowed nervously. It was time. He stole a look at Arianna, who was standing upright, her posture not deterred by the muck covering her person. He felt a small blossom of courage erupt in him as he saw how calm and dignified the girl was. If she could do it, then so could he.

Neville opened the doors.

James sat down with a plop, pretending to listen to a small mousy haired boy who resembled a baby sperm whale. The pudgy kid was stuttering through a story of sorts and James was nodding in what he hoped were all the right places. Ethan Dole was a muggleborn and he was also with them in Second Year. Due to him being sorted into Gryffindor and coincidentally sharing a dorm with James, he was a persistent tag- along. James and Fred has finally given in to the boy and now let him hang around with them. The positive perk, also the only one, was that Ethan practically worshiped the ground that James and Fred walked on so he was very useful in bolstering their egos

Speaking of Fred. His cousin, red haired and freckled as Weasleys were apt to be, was shamelessly ignoring Ethan, not even bothering to listen to the stammering boy, his hands idly tapping on the table. The three boys had met up on the train and while Ethan had fallen asleep, James and Fred had gotten down to planning their pranks for the new year.

He and Fred were the unofficial pranksters of Hogwarts. Ever since their first year, when they had been surreptitiously given the Marauder's Map by James' father, the two boys had made it their ultimate goal to do justice to their heroes, the Marauders and twins, Fred and George Weasley. Since they had been both named after famous tricksters, the boys felt that it was their duty to uphold the family tradition.

While Ethan prattled on (something about a toad and a girl at the platform), James and Fred greeted their housemates. James shot a teasing grin at his air haired cousin Victoire and then nudged Fred. A devious smile alighted on the red head's face and winked at James, "Follow my lead."

Fred then stood up and began to sing, loudly and off-key,

"Vicky and Teddy sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

James joined in, adding his own voice to Fred's racket,

"First come love, then comes marriage!

Then comes the baby in the golden……….."

A voice clearing itself stopped them in the middle of their duet, "And then comes _wha_t, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"

The two singers slowly pivoted and found themselves face to face with none other than Professor McGonagall, who did not look happy. James immediately threw his most winning smile at the irate professor. It did not have any effect at all.

"Perhaps you two could join the School Choir, hmmm? That would then curb any temptation to sing out loud in the middle of the Sorting Ceremony, don't you think, Messrs. Potter and Weasley?"

"Actually, Professor, the Sorting Ceremony hasn't started yet."

James nudged Fred hard. Idiot! Did he want to get them detention on their first week back?

"Au contraire, Mr. Weasley, it has," a new voice joined the awkward conversation as the Great Hall doors opened and Neville Longbottom strolled in. A line of first years were not far behind him. As McGonagall turned her attention toward the First years, James hastily pulled at Fred and forced him to sit down, "What are you trying to do to her, bust a vein?"

Fred apologized and the two ducked down, trying to make themselves less noticeable. Fortunately, the headmistress had successfully been diverted and was now taking her seat at the Head table. Neville had made his way up the aisle, still followed by the group of First years and was now standing in front of a moldy, looking Hat. As the first years passed their table, James could saw his cousin Rose. The redhead was pointing at the ceiling and explaining to a blond haired boy that the sky was enchanted to look like outside. James couldn't help but smile. Rose reminded him so much of his Aunt Hermione. Without warning, the mouth of the Hat opened and it began to recite.

James and Fred smiled apologetically at their seething cousin Victoire and then ignored the Sorting Hat's song in favour of having a hushed conversation. Ethan also ducked his head and participated.

"So since we've almost completed the map, I've been thinking………."

"What is it, James?"

"Well, we don't really need the Map anymore do we?"

"We don't?"

"No, Ethan, we don't. What about it, James?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we give it to Albus."

"Why would we do that?

"We already have our own map and it's not like he's not worthy. He's a Potter and a Weasley too, you know."

"But…."

"Shut up, Ethan. I get you James but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. He needs it more than we do. I mean, have you seen him?"

At James' word, the other two looked over at Albus. The boy was dripping in slime and biting his lips. Fred gave a low whistle.

"Whoa, what happened to him?"

"What do you think, Ethan, you mutt? He fell in the lake."

"And he didn't fall in alone," James jerked his head in Arianna's direction, "What I am saying is that, we go _looking_ for trouble. But trouble seems to _find Albus."_

Fred nodded, clicking on, "And we can't let him be ill-prepared."

"Exactly," James smiled at his cousin in thanks.

"I don't get it," Ethan complained, his ignorant gaze switching from James' face to Fred's.

"Never mind, Ethan," the other two boys simultaneously said. They started to speak again when the loud voice of the Sorting hat ceased and the crisp voice of Neville Longbottom rang out in the Great hall.

"Abbot, Brooke!"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Brown, Mackenzie!"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Gray, Kristen!"

"SLTHERIN!"

And so the list went on until Neville paused at one name,

"Malfoy, Scorpious!"

A/N – Oooooooooooooooooooh! Cliffy! My apologies to everyone! I've been really busy the past few days. My cousin's wedding and I had this dance class to go to………it's just been really chaotic. My next update will probably be up within 2 days or 3 days so don't despair!

Neville's speech at the beginning is copied from what Mcgog said to Harry and all right before they got sorted in the first book.

KEEP REVIEWING! YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THE PAST CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS REALLY HELPED ME!

A HUMOUNGOUS THANK YOU AND A GREAT BIG HUG TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, WHO RULES! SHE GETS A SNAPE COOKIE!

Hands RainyDaySunlight a Snape shaped cookie


	6. The Sorting  Part 1

She hated James and Fred. That fat Evan, no Ethan boy too. Honestly, the nerve of them! How dare they stand up, right in the middle of the Sorting Ceremony too, and sing that odious song! Victoire felt her pale cheeks flush crimson as McGonagall interrupted her cousins' impromptu dance. She was going to kill them. Or better yet, she was going to have Teddy kill them.

Teddy. Victiore's cheeks, which had gone down to their normal peachy complexion, flamed red again. Teddy Lupin, the tawny haired boy, no man, had swept her off her feet and stolen her heart. Who would have thought that the beautiful, serene Victoire Weasley would have fallen for the shy, orphaned Lupin boy? But fallen she had and fallen hard. Her spirit soared as she recalled with stunning clarity, the bittersweet kiss that they had shared right before James had interrupted them.

James. Right. Her stupid cousin. She was going to kill him! Fred too! Maybe even that Evan, no Ethan boy as well. Just for the fun of it. Victoire shot a glare at her cousins who had now sat down and were trying in vain to become invisible. She seethed silently as they smiled their 'sorry' and was ready to deliver a scathing comment across the table when suddenly, Professor Longbottom's voice wavered slightly. Almost immediately, it spoke up again, louder and more clearly:

"Malfoy, Scorpious!"

Don't think about what Arianna said. There's no guarantee that you'll be a Gryffindor. Don't think about it. Stop thinking about it! Albus was abruptly wrenched from repeating his new mantra in his head when the Hall that had previously been full of chatter and applause, suddenly fell silent. He looked around to see Scorpious detach himself from the line and confidently walk up to the Hat.

At the back of his head, he absently noted that Professor Longbottom was wearing a strange expression on his round face but for now, Albus' full attention was on Scorpious, who was now trying the Hat on. The brim had barely been placed on the top of his white-blonde hair when the Hat screeched:

"SLYTHERIN!"

A smatter of applause broke out near the Slytherin table while the rest of the Hall stayed quiet. Albus started clapping and Rose and Arianna, quickly catching on, followed suit. Everyone else took to their example and clapped as well, albeit reluctantly. The tense air dissolved somewhat as another student was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff.

Albus craned his neck to get a glimpse of Scorpious and was rewarded with a friendly salute from the newly sorted Slytherin. He heaved a sigh of relief. They were still friends, no matter what house Albus was about to be sorted into. He was glad.

"Potter, Albus!"

Uh oh. His turn now. As the Hall fell deathly silent once again, Albus walked up the aisle to the Hat. It was unnerving that such a ratty, old thing had the power to determine the direction a certain part of his life would take for seven years. Right before the brim of the hat fell over his eyes, his father's words came floating back to him, "You were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and probably the bravest man I ever knew." It was alright to be a Slytherin. Somehow he didn't feel scared anymore.

"Hello," a new voice sounded in his head.

Okay, maybe he was a little scared.

She was biting her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit that she hadn't been able to shed. Her Dad always said that her mother used to do it, right before an exam or when Uncle Harry went looking for trouble. But Rose couldn't help but bite her lip nervously as Albus's name was called out and her cousin tried on the Hat. Rose had noted that the hat took a longer time to sort some students than others. The brainy girl had deduced that the ones who took the longest were the ones who were suited for more than one house.

The Hat was taking a long time to sort Albus. Rose inwardly hoped that her cousin would get into Gryffindor. He had looked terrified when her Dad had jokingly made a comment. Something along the lines of disowning her if she didn't get into Gryffindor. As she recalled her fathers's words, a small tendril of fear sprouted in her chest and her face tightened.

Rose was brought out of her musings by Arianna, who looked lightly annoyed, "What is it with you two and brooding? Any house would be lucky to have you, you walking talking encyclopedia. Now stop looking like a scared Hufflepuff."

"I am not…" Rose began to hotly protest when the Sorting Hat interrupted her. It had finally come to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers. Rose heard Arianna mutter, "I knew it," behind her.

She saw her cousin Victoire clap happily and giggled seeing her cousins James and Fred doing an improvised jig on the Gryffindor table. The other occupants of the table were chanting, "Another Potter!" Unfortunately the applause came to an end as James accidentally knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice over, right into Victoire's lap. Rose was surprised to see her normally cool-headed cousin promptly hex the two miscreants. The two cousins quickly sat down, now sporting bright green hair which contrasted fiercely with their embarrassed red faces. Giving Victoire a thumbs-up, Rose looked for Albus. He was embarrassedly making his way to the Gryffindor table, smiling politely at the cheers and hoots that were being directed at him. However, Neville stopped him before he got there and pushed him towards the Great Hall doors. With a flash, she remembered that he and Arianna were to go straight to the Hospital wing as soon as they were sorted. She sighed dejectedly. She wanted Albus to see her being sorted.

Rose was then very pleased when Albus planted himself firmly at the Great hall doors. It was clear to see, that despite Neville's insistence, he was not going anywhere until Rose was sorted. She smiled when James ran down and gave his brother a congratulatory hug, only to draw back immediately, "Ew! Albus, that's disgusting!"

The Sorting continued.


	7. The Sorting Part 2

Everything went along smoothly until Neville paused yet again. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Soon everyone began to notice that he was not saying anything and turned their full attention on the visible shaken professor.

"This can't be right. I thought he was dead…." He muttered, his normally rosy cheeks an ashen gray.

"Neville?" Professor McGonagall inquired, her eyes stern but curious.

At McGonagall's prompting, Neville began to continue to read out the list, "Right, Minerva, my apologies."

He cleared his throat,

"Snape, Arianna!"

It was not possible. How could she be here? A Snape? It was impossible. The thought that this was all some elaborate joke crossed Neville's mind. But it was plain to see that the Snape line had not ended that fatal night. Plain as the ink on the parchment that he was holding in his hand. He shakingly called out the child's name, dimly registering that her first name sounded familiar.

Neville scrutinized the girl as she marched up, her step steady and her eyes level with the Hat. He realized he was staring but who wasn't? The petite, dark haired girl's head suddenly snapped to the left and he found himself staring into horrifyingly familiar eyes. Those ebony orbs had haunted him all throughout his school life. They had taunted him and mocked him mercilessly.

To his mortification, a sliver of the gut wrenching fear that always sprung in him when Snape had been near began to show itself again. This fear had dissolved when Snape had died that night and now, to his horror, it appeared that it had decided to come out of hiding.

The girl was looking at him defiantly, Neville realized, her head held high and her black eyes looking back at him with equal ferocity. The question, 'What?' was evident in her gaze and Neville couldn't help but cringe and turn his head away in defeat. The pain from his childhood tormentor was still too fresh in his memory.

He stepped forward to put the Hat on the girl but she snatched the hat from the stool, stubbornly sat down and jammed the hat over her head. In the back of his mind, he noted that both Snape's spawn and Albus were sliming up the Hat. He would have to _Scourgify_ it later.

The Hat took its own sweet time in sorting Snape's brat. In fact, it took almost as long as it had taken when sorting Albus. Neville wondered what the Hat was saying to Little Snape Junior. Probably how she was as evil as her Daddy and how she was going to Hufflepuff as punishment for his sins.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Damn. No such luck. Neville watched in despair as the girl removed the Hat from her head and made her way down the aisle to where Albus was. The professor's hopes rose for a second. Surely Harry's son would shun the Snape girl. After all, Harry had been tortured almost as much as Neville had. But his hopes sank like a capsized boat when instead Albus smiled shyly at the girl. Something inside him snapping, he made an angry shooing motion with his hands.

Albus looked at him imploringly. The Snake Girl just shot a glare at him. That was it. He made to go up to them and order them to leave the Great Hall, but Albus was already dragging the girl through the doors. He looked down at his list and coughed delicately. No sense in dragging this out.

"Weasley, Rosemary!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall stood up as the last student was sorted. She clinked her goblet for silence and waited for Neville to take his seat. She then began to speak, "Good Evening students. To the newcomers, welcome to Hogwarts and to the old hands, welcome back. We have many new faces here at the Head Table and some familiar ones. For the benefit of all the students, in particular, the First years, allow me to introduce our Teaching Staff.

Professor Lovegood - Longbottom will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is also the Head of Ravenclaw.

Professor Binns will be teaching History of Magic.

Professors Trelawney and Firenze will be teaching Divination.

Professor Slughorn will be teaching Potions. He is also the Head of Slytherin.

Professor Vector will be teaching Arithmancy.

Professor Sinistra will be teaching Astronomy.

Professor Longbottom will be teaching Herbology. In addition to that, he is also your deputy Head master and Head of Gryffindor House.

Professor Abbot will be teaching Charms. She is also Head of Hufflepuff.

Our Gamekeeper, Professor Hagrid will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures.

I myself will be teaching Transfiguration, as well as being your Headmistress.

Also, our Head Boy and Head girl this year happen to be Victoire Weasley and

I will not bore you with the rules since I can see that you are starving, but I must say that the Forbidden Forest if off-limits to all students. Some of our older students will do well to remember that rule. Furthermore, a long list of items that are banned from Hogwarts has been written up by Mr. Filch and for further information, please check with our Caretaker.

Thank you very much. Now in the spirit of the most popular Headmaster of Hogwarts," here McGonagall's face twisted into a sort of resigned smile, "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Enjoy your dinner!" she waved her wand and food magically appeared on the tables. Everyone began to eat in earnest.


	8. The Hospital Wing

Arianna Alexandria Snape was _really_ pissed off. First that bloody ten-legged spider had decided to introduce itself to her. Then it had apparently changed its mind, as the wretched thing had spat her and her knight in wet, slimy robes out, hurtling them like a cannon ball. Speaking of robes, hers was soaked with water and covered in goop. She felt drenched to the bone and cold.

Secondly, the large amount of attention that her Sorting had generated had not escaped her attention. People were so _damn_ nosy.

Thirdly, that plump professor had engaged her in a staring contest. She had won, of course, sealing the deal with her infamous _**Snape death glare**_, as Draco called it.

Potter was staring at her again. Merlin, it was as if she had a bright sign on her forehead with the words, "Potter, _please_ stare at me!" splashed across it. Although she really couldn't blame the boy. After all, it must be a bit of a shock to discover that your new classmate was really your dead namesake's daughter. Besides, he was a _Gryffindor_. As a group, they tended to be overdramatic.

Arianna gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had been right, as always. Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor and she into Slytherin. Scorpious had also been sorted into Slytherin. But that was a given. Her on the other hand, well Arianna would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't had _some_ misgivings about the Sorting. It was practically _guaranteed_ that Scorpious would be in the house of snakes but Draco kept remarking on how she had some Gryffindor qualities, "Like father, like daughter," he had quipped and said no further on the subject.

Arianna was broken out of her musings by Potter touching her hesitantly on the shoulder. She flinched automatically, her petite frame being unaccustomed to touch from strangers. She didn't have a problem when it was her family but she hated when unknown people came into to close contact with her.

"Are you coming? The Hospital Wing is this way."

Arianna realized that she had been standing in the middle of a corridor for quite some time now. With a slight flush staining her cheeks, she nodded briskly at Potter and then started walking purposefully.

Potter did not even attempt to start up a conversation. Maybe he sensed that she was really not up to talking at the present moment. Smart boy. Perhaps she should give his intellect a _little_ more credit.

"So, Arianna, about the Sorting………"

Perhaps not.

"Not now, Potter."

"Oh, ok, sure. That's cool. I mean, it's fine, really……." 

"Cease your babble, Potter. I shall _consider _breaching this topic after we are dry, clean and fed."

The boy's face lit up like a light bulb. Arianna sneered in her head. He was way too cheerful for his own good. Much too trusting as well. It was a good thing that he had acquainted himself with her. She would be able to keep him from doing anything _**stupid.**_

They had reached the Hospital Wing now. Albus held the door open for Arianna, "My, what a gentleman, you are, Potter."

As the two stepped through the doorway, an elderly woman, dressed in a crisp white uniform appeared in front of them.

Before the two students could speak, she began to scold them, "Harry potter! In my Hospital Wing _again_! I thought I told you to stop _**looking**_ for trouble! How in Merlin's name did you get yourself covered in slime? And why have you shrunk yourself?"

Albus was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. He could see Arianna smirking at him from the corner of his eye, but what was he to do? Interrupting the Mediwitch would be terribly rude and rather foolhardy since she had now warmed up and was now going on with her tirade at full speed. Still, he was a Gryffindor now and Gryffindors were brave, right?

"Excuse me, but I'm not Harry potter," he piped up nervously in a high-pitched voice. Clearing his throat self-consciously, he ran his hand through his slime covered hair, "Harry Potter is my father. I'm…"

"Albus Severus Potter! Merlin be! Of course you are! My apologies, my dear, but you look so very like your father. The spitting image of him!" she smiled at him fondly, then her expression changed as she took in their sodden state," What happened child?"

She didn't give them a chance to reply. As she swished her wand over the wet children, casting several drying and warming charms, she complained, "Why is it that you Potters always go looking for trouble? Like father, like sons!"

Albus began to heartily protest, "I don't go _looking _for trouble!"

"Trouble finds him. As well as anyone in the near vicinity, as you can see," Arianna concluded, a smirk tugging the corner of her mouth, letting Albus know that she was joking.

"Let's get you two changed into your nightclothes. You will be spending the night here. I want to make sure you didn't catch a cold or anything. I'll have the house elves bring you up some dinner," Madam Promfrey briskly transfigured their now dry robes into comfortable sleepwear and then instructed them to get into a bed each.

After making them swallow a dose of Pepper-up Potion, "Well, spotted, Miss Snape,"she left the room but not before ordering them to go to sleep straight after their dinner.

Soon enough, a house elf apparated into the room with a shark CRACK and served them a mouthwatering feast, despite Albus' protests, "No, really, we can't eat that much!"

Arianna was quiet all throughout dinner and Albus took this as a sign and decided not to push her to talk. Right after she finished her dinner, the Slytherin downed a goblet of pumpkin juice, turned her back to him and proceeded to go to sleep.

Realising that questions would have to wait until morning, Albus resigned himself to a fitful sleep.

"Pssst!" Albus' whisper seemed loud in the dark silence of the Hospital Wing. He couldn't sleep. The excitement of finally being at Hogwarts, the intense relief of being sorted into Gryffindor and the bubbling curiousity would not let him drift off into the world of slumber. He couldn't help it. He was naturally inquisitive.

"Arianna? Are you awake?"

"_No, Potter, I am asleep_."

"Huh?"

A sigh was had from the girl as she sat up and turned towards Albus. Her expression was resigned as she spoke, "Alright, Potter, what do you want to know?"

The barrage of questions that had been plaguing his mind now seemed to vanish and Albus was left speechless. What was he to ask her?

"Honestly, Potter, are you always this articulate?"

Albus dumbly nodded.

Arianna sighed again and ran her hands through her hair, which had now curled in raven wisps around her forehead, framing her face, "Keep in mind that I do not owe you anything, no explanation or reason, for anything that I do or anything that I say. The only reason that I am even telling you this is because I do not wish to have you pester me with incessant questions.

My full name is Arianna Alexandria Snape. My father was Severus Alexander Snape. Do not ask me about the circumstances of my birth because in that particular aspect, I am as ignorant as you are. Not to mention that that question would be remarkably rude.

I live with the Malfoys who are my legal guardians. In fact, Draco Malfoy is my godfather. I believe that I was named after Albus Dumbledore's younger sister and I carry that name with honor, as I carry the Snape name.

Is that enough to satisfy your curiousity?"

Slowly absorbing what she told him, Albus realized that that was all he really needed. He still had a few more questions, though.

"So, you're a Snape…………………."

"**Yes, I am. What of it**?" Arianna's neutral tone had now grown decidedly cold.

"You don't have to be so defensive! I mean………"

"So you're saying that you don't get defensive when people see you as your father?"

Albus had no reply to that. He did get annoyed when people said that he was so much like his father.

"You are your own person, Potter and I am mine. We are not defined by the actions of our fathers; we are merely judged on our own actions."

"You're right," Albus agreed, slowly absorbing what she said and accepting it. It was their life and they shouldn't be treated any differently based on what their parents had done. But, he was still slightly confused on something.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

"_Us_, Potter?" Arianna raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Albus blushed, stumbling on his next words, "You know what I mean! Can we still be friends?"

The Slytherin averted her eyes and spoke carefully, "I don't see why our respective houses should play a factor in our continued acquaintances."

"So, basically, you're telling me that you don't care about Slytherin, Gryffindor, or our fathers because they're not going stop you from being my friend."

Arianna scowled, "Don't twist my words, Potter."

Albus simply laughed and bid her a cheerful goodnight.

A/N – Ok, I'm horrible, I know. I went out of town and there wasn't a computer nearby and my muse decided to abandon me and I had a BF issue so that's why I took so long with this. Extra Long chapter, as an apology. I know that it's only Arianna and Albus' POV but the next chap will be different, I promise. Please tell me what you think of Arianna and if the way I address her as a character is correct. Accept my apologies. I promise that the next chapter will be up in a few days, max. So please REVIEW! I'll update faster if you do! Dedicated to my wonderful beta, RainyDaySunlight.


	9. Midnight Marauding

Midnight Marauding – Chapter 8

The three boys had always snuck out. But usually right after curfew only. They were always back before midnight since they needed some sleep in order to pretend to be awake at classes the next morning. But tonight was different.

All Ethan knew was that they were sneaking out in the middle of the night. But he didn't understand _why_ they were sneaking out in the middle of the night. Maybe he should ask James why they were sneaking out in the middle of the night. "James, why are we sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

It was Fred who answered that question while covering his prominent red locks under a black, woolen cap, "We're not sneaking out in the _middle of the __night_, we're sneaking out at _midnight_."

"Ok, why are we sneaking out at _midnight_?" Ethan enunciated the last word carefully in his weak, reedy voice.

Fred, now tugging on a sock, intoned in a solemn, grave voice, "Because midnight is when ghosts glide and goblins gallop."

"I didn't know that goblins galloped," James piped up from where he was donning a dark brown coat.

Fred dismissed him with a shrug, "Alliteration is part of my artistic license."

"Oh sure, Fred."

"But we see ghosts all the time! And there are loads of goblins at Gringotts……."

"That's not the point, Ethan!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh! You want those mutts to wake up?" James hissed, throwing a meaningful look at the other two beds in the room, where the occupants were snoring blissfully.

Ethan's face paled and he shakingly shook his head. The chubby boy watched as the other two readied themselves. "James, why are we sneaking out in the middle of the ….sorry, sorry, at midnight?" Ethan whispered, hastily correcting himself mid-sentence as Fred glared at him.

Ethan visible deflated as James completely ignored him, "Actually, Fred, midnight and middle of the night are the same thing. I mean, think about it…." James was halted as a sock was lobbed into the air and neatly landed straight in his open mouth.

"You coming or what?" Fred asked Ethan offhandedly, grinning wickedly as James spat out the dirty sock with an expression of disgust on his face.

"Thanks Fred. That was disgusting."

"No, thank you James, that was very amusing."

The two exited the dormitory, James playfully punching Fred. "Tell the other two goodnight for us, will you?" the redhead nastily threw over his shoulder to the still seated Ethan. The boy hastily scrambled off the bed and ran to catch up with the now chortling duo.

* * *

Alicia Longbottom smiled sweetly at the Fat Lady and pleasantly wished her goodnight as she entered the common room. Stifling a yawn, the blond, slightly chubby girl proceeded to make her way up the stairs to the dormitories. She was exhausted.

Her Dad had been freaking out about some new girl and her Mom had been going on about some strange thing or the other as usual. Alicia loved her parents but she was looking forward to a peaceful sleep. She placed a hand on the banister of the common Room stairs when a noise at the top startled her.

She sharply called out," Who's there?" and looked up to see a weird but hilarious sight. James Potter and Fred Weasley were fumbling at the top of the stairs. Desperately clinging to each other for balance, they were trying their utmost not to fall down the steps. However, unfortunately for them, a hurtling cannonball, AKA Ethan barged into them from behind, sending them over the brink. As the three tumbled down the stairs, in a jumbled mass of legs and arms, Alicia neatly stepped out of the way to let them land ungracefully at the foot of the stairs.

Barely containing her laughter, she walked over to the heap of boys who were picking themselves up in a dignified manner.

"Get your arse off my face, Ethan!"

"Fred, your foot is poking me!"

"You're crushing me!

After the boys had dusted themselves off and Alicia had stopped giggling, the group surveyed each other.

Alicia spoke up first, "What are you doing, sneaking out of the common room?"

The two cousins evilly grinned at each other and moved as one towards the now slightly nervous girl. Simultaneously draping an arm each over her, they in turn asked her.

"What are you doing…."

"Sneaking _in_ to the common room?"

The flushed girl breathlessly answered, 'I was just returning from saying goodnight to my parents."

"Oh."

The boys visibly deflated and detached themselves from Alicia. Fred yanked Ethan along to the portrait, clutching a sheaf of parchment in his hand while James bid farewell to her with a jaunty salute.

"Wait! It's after curfew! Where are you going?"

James stopped and pivoted, "To take a stroll in the Forbidden Forest."

"But you'll be killed! Or worse, expelled!"

Furrowing his eyebrows at her thought process, James cheekily winked at her, "Don't worry my Lady, I promise to return safe and sound," he left, a furious Gryffindor in his wake.

* * *

Albus Potter woke up with a start. He surveyed the dark Hospital room with bleary eyes, wondering what could have startled him out of a deep sleep. A sudden muffling sound was heard. Albus straightened up and reached for his glasses, slipping them on quickly. The room sharply came into focus as he padded over to Arianna's bed, emerald eyes still scanning the room.

"Arianna?"

"She's sleeping," a voice answered from the blanket covered girl on the bed.

"Arianna. Get up. I hear something."

No reply. The scuffle of footsteps became more distinct.

"Arianna, I really hear something!"

"Perhaps it is the voice in your head," came back the sardonic whisper.

Another shuffle echoed throughout the room. Even Arianna's dark head rose slightly upon hearing the noise. Albus's socked feet made no noise as he pivoted slowly, giving the room a once over. His left hand absentmindedly prodded the still lying down girl as his right hand toyed with his wand. The noise was getting louder and nearer. Uttering a sigh of frustration, Arianna sat up and glared at the Gryffindor.

"Stop prodding me."

"Someone's coming!"

"It's probably that worrywart of a nurse. Cease your poking."

"Hey! She was pretty nice! And it's coming from outside the Hospital Wing!"

"All right, I believe you. Desist the prodding."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Let me think and I swear, if you don't stop that incessant poking………"

"Oh sorry! I didn't even realize. You should have said something," the bespectacled boy stepped away from the bed and moved towards the door, thereby missing the glare and eye roll directed at him. The Slytherin opted to stay in bed, whispering _Lumos_ to illuminate the room in a pale glow.

Then the Hospital Wing door opened and three boys casually strolled in.

"Hey, Al! What do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

A/N – Ok, I have a very good excuse for being so lazy1! My exams came up and I'm doing 14 subjects and so I had a LOT to study! Also, I hit a bit of writer's block which I've thankfully been able to cure. I'm also on the lookout for a beta reader. Not just a good one, but someone who will berate me for slow updating and nag me until I finish a chapter. I have no intentions of abandoning this story……..so please don't' abandon me! Thanks again for reading! More soon!


	10. Welcome to Slytherin

Welcome to Slytherin - Chapter 9

The feast presented to them had certainly boggled the mind of most of the easily awed first years. But Scorpious was a Malfoy. Not much impressed him. He had calmly helped himself to a plate, all the while trying to clamp down the unease he had felt during Arianna's sorting. He had suspected for one terrifying moment that she was going to be placed in Gryffindor, thereby leaving him alone. He couldn't imagine not having Ari in his house.

Exceedingly grateful that she was a fellow snake, he delicately had a bite of chicken. His thoughts remained on her as he let his silver gaze drift to the massive Great Hall doors. He hoped that she was alright. She probably was. Not much could faze the brunette.

Weasley on the other hand. Scorpious smirked slightly and looked at the Gryffindor table where the redhead was excitedly chatting to her cousin, who tried and failed to look interested. He recalled the way she had squealed when a frog had landed on her hair. Yes, she was certainly interesting.

The two boys next to him were stuffing their faces full of all the food in the nearby vicinity. Unable to keep staring at the sheer amount of food that the two boys were able to take in, he was noticed by someone.

"My brother and his friend are very enthusiastic about their food," the voice was cultured and smooth, with distinct tones. Scorpious was not surprised to find that the owner was a short, blonde haired Slytherin girl with blue eyes so dark that they looked almost black.

"That is clearly evident."

"Kayla Pierson," she introduced herself and then motioned an elegant, manicured hand at the two human black holes who were still going strong.

"My twin brother, Cole is the one that's stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth," she pointed at a shaggy blond with eyes just like hers. His only indication that he even heard his sister was a slight grunt.

"The other is Kevin Hughes," she now pointed out a bulky brunette who had neatly parted hair and non-descript brown eyes. He had an awkward air about him that was not diminished with his gluttony.

"They both share a love of eating and an endless appetite."

"So I see."

Before they could carry on their conversation, the Head Boy, Terrence Nott stood up, brushing down his Slytherin robes and spoke in a low voice, "First Years, follow me."

Nott was a weedy-looking boy with intelligent hazel eyes and curly black hair. He was pale and seemed like a loner to the blond Malfoy.

Scorpious assembled with the rest, Kayla falling into line neatly behind him, her brother Cole and his companion, Kevin following. They were led down to the dungeons, a maze of cold corridors that baffled many of the Slytherins, except the ones with a keen eye.

"It would do you well to familiarize yourself with these halls. I'd hate it f any of you found yourselves lost down here," Nott spoke in a creepy voice, his eerie smile gleaming in the poor lit corridors. Half of the children shrank back in fear while the other half simply gave him curious looks. The seventh year stopped at a portrait depicting an old man, with a long white beard, dressed in green and silver robes, a snake staff at his side.

"_Speaksss the passsword_," he hissed softly, the snake head on his staff coming alive.

"Calliditas," Nott spoke with authority and the man in the portrait nodded slightly and the frame swung open.

"Cunning," Scorpious whispered under his breath, following the student in front of him and entering the Slytherin Common room.

"A fitting name for the House of Snakes," Kayla whispered behind him as they climbed through the portrait hole and into the Common Room.

The new students filed in to the Common room, which was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, with skulls all around.

"Gothic much?" the blonde whispered under his breath.

The first years filed in and formed a semi circle around the Head Boy.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room. The password is to be kept secret, especially from the other houses. It is every Slytherin's obligation to remember the password which changes every month. If you forget it, well then…..too bad for you. Especially if your friends neglects to tell you.

You are the students of Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards that ever lived. You will act accordingly and never besmirch that name. I am more than aware the reputation that follows Slytherin. That reputation will affect you. You will be judged and there will be plenty of prejudice against you. Do no let it get to you.

It is true that many Slytherins followed the Dark lord. It is also true that Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs followed him. But people will not see that. People will refuse to see that. They only see the Slytherins.

Never, _ever_ let that bother you.

The Dark Lord was a Slytherin. As were many of his minions. They tried to wage a pointless war and kill millions of innocent people with no rhyme and reason.

They were idiots. But they were Slytherins. _Stupid_ Slytherins.

If anyone ever calls you a Slytherin and means it as an insult, take it as a compliment. For you are not Slytherins like the Dark Lord and his men. You are Slytherins like Severus Snape, who was so sneaky and cunning that he managed to trick both sides and it was only at the very end his true allegiance was determined.

We are Slytherins and we are _proud_ of being Slytherins.

There is only one rule in this house.

Do whatever you want. _Just don't get caught.__"_

Nott smiled at the end of his speech. Scorpious was awed and blown away. The boy had spoken the truth. What's more he had spoken of Arianna's father. He felt a pang of sorrow that his best friend was not there to hear of her father being used as a role model for all Slytherins to look up to.

But not everyone looked impressed with Nott's speech. In fact, many looked displeased and a few were even outright glaring at the older boy.

The three people Scorpious had already met were in the last category. A few others were also looking at the Head boy with distaste. He mentally noted them down by appearance. It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them.

"The boys dormitories are up ahead, the girls to the left. I advise you all to have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow your lessons will commence and inattention in class might lead to reduction in House points, which will displease me greatly. Good night, young snakes."

Nott glided away soundlessly, his robes swishing dramatically behind him. Making a note to himself to practice the billowing motion in front of a mirror, Scorpious proceeded with the rest of the first year boy to their dormitories.

Their dormitory was a round room with windows looking out onto the grounds, and containing four-poster beds. Naturally it was done up in Slytherin colours of green and silver. It was similar to Scorpious' own bedroom back at Malfoy manor except that his bed was a massive thing that took up half of his gigantic room.

He pulled off his tie and began to get undressed for bed. He vaguely noticed that Kevin Hughes and Cole Pierson were also sharing his dormitory. Another boy with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes was also present, flopping on his own bed.

"Can you believe the load of crap that Nott tried to pull on us?" he drawled, staring at the ceiling while addressing the whole room.

Kevin and Cole merely grunted, both looked far too stuffed for any passable conversation.

The unknown boy had to turn to Scorpious then.

"You're Scorpious Malfoy, aren't you?"

"It is rude to ask another's name without venturing yours first,' Scorpious answered, unbuttoning his shirt.

Instead of getting angry, the boy smiled and sat up, extending a hand to Scorpious.

"Alex Waters."

Scorpios took the hand being offered to him, after a show of debating whether or not to take it. He made sure to shake Alex's hand strongly, not showing any signs of weakness.

"What did you think of our beloved Head Boy's speech, Malfoy?" Alex asked him, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere.

Wrinkling his nose delicately at the slovenliness of the other boy, Scorpious turned his back and picked out his nightclothes. They were folded neatly, just like everything else in his trunk and categorized according to when he would need them, color and occasion.

"I thought it was interesting."

"That's an understatement."

Scorpious didn't reply, instead choosing to get dressed in his dark blue pajamas. He then got into his cozy bed that really was as warm and inviting as the one he had at home. His bed was obviously more expensive though.

Sparing a thought for Arianna, he started to waft off to sleep. The other boys were also getting ready for bed. In a matter of minutes, all of them were in their respective bed. It wasn't long before snores began to drift over from Kevin's bed.

Sighing, Scorpious cast a silencing charm and rested his head on his pillow. The day's excitement had caught up to him and he felt weariness overcoming him. The blonde finally sank into slumber and the silver-grey eyes drifted shut.

A/N – Apologies to Shelby. I was just so excited about getting this chapter out and you were taking so long to reply. I will be posting the betaed version of this as soon as Shelby gets back to me. For now, all screw ups are mine.

Extra long chapter to apologize for my lack of updates. I wanted to introduce you to the OC's nice and slow. I will also be reviewing my past chapters. I noticed loads of mistakes in them and will be correcting them one by one.

Sorry for the long wait, but I live in Sri Lanka and there are bombs erupting everywhere. On the bright side, school is closed for a week due to bomb threats, so I have time to write. However, I will only feel like writing if you guys review and leave behind your thoughts.

Tell me what you think! Do you like Scorpious? What about Nott's speech? Was it any good? It was basically a rant about my feelings on Slytherins after reading DH.

I look forward to your opinions. Many of them, I hope!

Loads of love, Jessica Green.


	11. The Hospital Wing Part 2

Chapter 10 - Hospital Wing Part 2

Albus felt a grin alight his features as he saw his brother James enter the Hospital Wing, closely followed by his red haired cousin, Fred.

He quickly walked towards them, his green eyes happy, "Why are you guys here?"

"More like, how could we not be here, mate? It's tradition to sneak out in the middle of the night!" Fred spoke, clapping a firm hand onto Albus's shoulder.

"Midnight." mumbled a voice behind the red haired boy.

Albus raised his head slightly to look past his taller cousin. A plump, unremarkable boy with a dull air came into his sight.

"What was that, Ethan?" Fred asked sharply, his brown eyes sparkling in irritation.

"Nothing!" Ethan replied hurriedly, his boring eyes moving left and right in a nervous manner.

Albus looked away from Ethan and instead turned to his brother.

"Why are you really here?"

"To give you a present Al." James ran a hand through his raven hair, looking just like his namesake.

"And this present couldn't wait until morning?" Arianna sarcastically asked, speaking up for the first time.

Fred and James jumped slightly, while Ethan shrieked and clung onto Fred.

"Get off man!"

"S…S…Sorry, Fred!"

"Who the hell are you?" Fred asked, his voice lowered a little, mindful of the slumbering nurse a few rooms away.

"That's Arianna. She's a friend." Albus introduced the brunette to his brother and cousin.

"You're the Snape, right?" James asked, his brown eyes narrowing in fascination.

"More like the snake, James." Fred snarled, his upper lip drawing back to reveal his teeth. His eyes were hardened, a look of anger and deep hatred in his eyes.

"Fred?" Albus hesitantly asked, unable to comprehend why his cousin was looking at Arianna with such malice in his expression.

"I won't start anything now, Albus."



"How magnanimous of you." Arianna couldn't resist putting in.

"Why you…" Fred started for the bed but James stepped in front of him.

"Maybe we should do what we came to do and then leave, right Fred?"

The redhead was still looking dangerously at the defiant girl, who glared right back at him, challenge in her eyes.

"Fred," James spoke in warning, "Now is not the time."

Fred shook himself and locked eyes with James, "You're right."

"So, what's the present?" Albus said, trying in vain to dissolve the tension in the room.

James turned to his brother, a mischievous expression on his face. "Well, little bro, you know how Fred and I always get into trouble…."

"Yes, you go _looking_ for it."

"Don't interrupt Albus! Now where was I?" James was now reaching behind his back, his eyes sparkling.

Fred picked up after him, "Trouble! Despite the fact that Minnie's always trying to catch us and put us in detention…."

"You really should stop calling McGonagall that; she's going to kill you…."

"Ethan! Keep quiet!"

"The fact is, my dear brother," here James whipped out a wad of old parchment, "we have a secret weapon."

"Weapon?" Ethan squeaked.

"Idiot! He's talking about the map!"

"Oh. Ok then."

"What Map? Albus asked, his curiosity reaching to unbearable heights.

"The Marauder's Map!" James and Fred sang together, horribly off tune.

"The what map?"

The parchment was thrust into Albus' hand.

"The Marauder's Map!" the two older boys said impatiently again.



Albus slowly unfolded the parchment, revealing it to be a blank expanse of white.

Fred opened his mouth to speak when he stole a look at Arianna, "Maybe we should give it to him in a more private setting…."

"It's okay, I trust her." Albus said absentmindedly, not looking up from the parchment that he was running his fingers across.

A strange expression flitted across Arianna's face, so quick that no one noticed it.

"Tap it with your wand and say, **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**." Fred instructed.

Albus did exactly what Fred said and gasped as ink began to appear on the map, lines snaking across the paper until a detailed outline of something could be seen.

"It's a map of the castle!"

"It's not just a map. It also shows you where everyone is! It's also yours!"

"Really?" Albus clutched the map towards him, finding it unbelievable that his brother was being so nice to him.

"Maybe it's because you got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin," A tiny voice at the back of his head spoke.

Ignoring the voice, he jumped out of the bed and hugged James and Fred.

"Thanks you guys! But, what about you?" the green eyed boy furrowed his lip in worry, wondering what the pranksters would do without their map.

"Oh, don't you worry about us. We have our own one," Fred waved off Albus' worries nonchalantly.

"Yeah, just remember; when you're done with it, tap it again and say **mischief managed**."

"Guys, we should really be going."

"Who asked you Ethan? We'll go when we say so!"

"Shall we go then, Fred?"

"James!"

"What?"

"You totally just ignored my point."

"Yeah, ok. Come on." After wishing his brother goodnight, the elder Potter grabbed his friends and exited the Hospital Wing.



"Thanks again, you guys! Good night!" Albus called after them and then settled down to examine the map.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry Arianna. But this is so cool!" he whispered.

"I suppose." Arianna said and ducked her dark head under the pillows, ready to go back to sleep.

"Oh don't even pretend that you don't think this is cool."

"I'm not pretending."

Albus smiled at her stubbornness and looked down at the Map, "Wow, I can even see Hagrid in his cabin."

A warm weight soon deposited itself next to him. Albus lifted his head up to see Arianna's dark eyes alarmingly near his.

"Move over, I want to see."

"Hah!"

"Quiet!

"Sorry." Albus shifted aside to let her have room to sit and they both pored over the map, Albus exclaiming at certain intervals and Arianna shushing him every time.

When the first rays of dawn began to filter through the window, they wiped the map clean and Arianna got back into her own bed.

Just before Albus drifted off, Arianna whispered, "Maybe it's a little cool."

He went to sleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of maps and the exciting new classes that awaited him in just a few hours.

A/N - Ok, I apologise for being so late with this. I started up a site for a 19 Years Later RPG and I was really busy working on it. We need new members desperately so please sign up. Link's below.

http: / / www . 19yearslaterhp . proboards50 . com / v45index.cgi?

Just remove the spaces.

REVIEW!!


End file.
